Distant Weep V: What Really Happended
by KV1789
Summary: My take on what actually happened in Far Cry 5's endings: Resist, Walk Away and Leave (Secret Ending)
1. resist

_**resist**_

* * *

It was the umpteenth day of The Deputy's isolation with Seed in Dutch's former bunker. The cult leader eventually gave up trying to indoctrinate them, as he himself was already going mad. Seed acted as if he was still speaking to his siblings, as if they were with him in the bunker. Most of the time, however, he looked like he was just talking to himself.

He would speak to imaginary versions of Jacob, John and Faith, each with him mimicking their voices. The Deputy found it funny at first. Hearing Joseph try to copy Faith's voice was comedic, but over time it got boring. Joesph would also tell "them" that The Deputy had already agreed to join their little cult, and join them once they took on the cleansed America.

Joseph Seed looked nothing like the man The Deputy fought against days, weeks or months past. His well-kept facial hair, his actual hair, his well-shaped, muscular body and even his tinted glasses all deteriorated. His hair and beard were longer, messier and dirtier. His body became thin and withered and his glasses lost their lenses a long time ago, only being a frame that Joseph never took off.

The Deputy themselves were no different. Although they were better off in the sense that they tricked Seed into entering a portion of the bunker that they could lock him in, and because the area of the bunker they were in had more food supplies than Seed's, but even then they were already running out.

Days passed again, and Seed's rambling stopped. The Deputy didn't bother checking if he was still alive. It didn't matter anymore. They themselves were also growing tired and weak. The last meal they had was a can of corned beef that was already about to expire.

This was enough. Their decision was made. The Deputy used what strength they had to stand up and head to the door leading outside. Perhaps a view of what was left of Hope County would be nice before they died.

* * *

"Rook! Rook! You still with us?"

"C'mon, buddy! The beer's waitin'!"

The Deputy opened their eyes to see four figures looming over them. As their vision cleared and adjusted to the light, they were none other than Sherrif Whitehorse, Deputies Pratt and Hudson, and Hurk (Who somehow managed to smuggle a pack of beer into a hospital). The Deputy looked around quickly to find themselves in a hospital room, with an IV drip and ECG monitor connected to their arm

"Oh thank God! You're one tough sonuvabitch aren't 'cha, Rook?" The Sheriff commented as he wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. The door to the room opened as Mary, Jerome and Nick, who was carrying his daughter, walked in.

"The Lord is truly with us," Pastor Jerome said as he approached the stretcher, with the Sheriff giving way, together with the other two.

"The doctors told us you were pumped up with soooo much 'Bliss' in your body that it'd be a miracle if you survived even if they pumped it all out!" Nick exclaimed.

His infant daughter giggled.

"Looks like lil' Nicky here's happy to see you!"

Mary took ahold of The Deputy's hand, "Everyone else from Fall's End's all outside waitin' to hear how you're doing. Except for Dutch, though. He insisted on staying in his bunker, but he sends his regards. I wish you could join us at the celebration later, but you'll be here awhile, says them doctors."

"Then let's throw another one once they get outta here then!" Hurk shouted, as he was met with 'Shhhhhhs' from everyone in the room.

"Are you trying to give 'em a headache, Hurk?" Deputy Hudson reprimanded, which was met with a small "Sorry..."

Hudson looked at The Deputy before producing a newspaper.

"Hey. Check it out. This whole fiasco made the front page," she said as she held it up to The Deputy. The headline read: COUNTY MILITIA STOPS CULT TAKEOVER.

"At least Burke was right about that," Deputy Pratt said before laughing uncomfortably.

"There's still a lot of stragglers in the mountains but the National Guard says they'll handle it. Them being all heavily armed and such. But hey! At least we won't be seeing Seed and all his bullshit anymore," Hudson said before sighing in relief.

Sheriff Whitehorse cleared his throat.

"Let's keep what happened to him a secret between all of us, yeah?"

The memories of that day were very sparse and murky, The Deputy realized as they tried to remember.

The moment of joy and relief was interrupted by a dreadful thought: What happened to Joseph Seed?

* * *

Seed and all the cultists in the church hunkered down as the cultists readied what weapons they had and trained them at the fortified door. The intense fighting outside slowly and surely died down with each second.

The Messiah of Eden's Gate was confident that the pride of The Deputy had brought about their end. Combined with how much Bliss he spread outside, no one should be able to survive the intense gunfight with its effects!

The door exploded. Some unlucky peggies standing near it were killed by it and chunks of wood.

Standing before them, was none other than The Deputy, with a used RPG-7 in hand. They were cloaked in shadow, as the moonlight shone into the dark church. Clouds of Bliss entered the room as it started obscuring everyone's vision.

Seed's personal guards fired at The Deputy's last position, but to no avail. They were all rapidly, brutally picked off one by one. Their screams of terror as they begged Seed or God to help them echoed until the whole room became eerily silent.

Joseph Seed stood alone in Bliss-filled room, picking up an AK-47. The Deputy was a stubborn one. It was now his duty to end it all.

God willed it.

"Come on out now, you prideful sinner. I'm giving you one last chance to redeem yourself."

Seed took a deep breath, ignoring the fact that he was breathing in his own drug.

Then the Bliss cleared.

The church was now a burning husk. Seed was surrounded by the charred corpses and bones of his followers. Then they grabbed his legs.

"Fatheeeeer...you...you said...you would save us..." they moaned in unison.

Seed panicked and fired at them, running out of the now-collapsing church.

The land outside was burning. Seed saw a mushroom cloud in the distance as the church bell tolled before it collapsed.

Seed turned to look only to be met with a hard whack to the face. As he struggled to get up, an unseen choir started to sing a ghostly version of Amazing Grace.

As Seed pushed himself up, he saw his three siblings looking at him.

"Jacob? Faith? John?"

They all pointed behind him. Joseph got on a knee and turned to see who appeared to be none other than The Deputy.

They were in their deputy's uniform from the raid from a few weeks before, which was strangely clean compared to Seed and his surroundings. But Seed looked at their face.

They had an emotionless expression and their eyes seemed to glow slightly reddish, perhaps due to the fire surrounding them both.

"No...it isn't Pride...nor...nor is it Wrath...you don't represent any sin...you are the sin... _you_ are the _Antichrist_!"

The Deputy said nothing as they raised a bloody shovel over Joseph, who was too shocked to respond.

 _Amazing Grace, How sweet the sound_

 _That saved a wretch like me_

 _I once was lost, but now am found_

 _T'was blind but now I see_


	2. walk away

_**walk_away**_

* * *

"Hey, Rook. You alright?"

The Deputy could feel it. Jacob's goddamned programming was kicking in as the song played on the radio. Did he really have to ruin a perfectly good classic for them on top of all the shit and madness?

No.

For fuck's sake.

Eli was killed because of this brainwashing bullshit. The Deputy was not going to let this happen again.

With all the might and willpower they could muster, The Deputy trembled as they fought back the urge to strangle Whitehorse and quickly turned off the radio, with them hyperventilating while slumping down the seat afterwards.

"Oh. Oh shit. I'm so sorry I turned on the radio, Rook," Whitehorse said as he realized what happened.

"I...I didn't know they were going to play that song...damn peggies...we're gonna find a way to get all that shit Jacob put in your head out. I swear to God..."

The Deputy felt a hand on their shoulder. They weakly turned their head to the left to see Hudson.

"We'll make those bastards pay, Rookie. Every. Single. One."

* * *

 **Several weeks later...**

Joseph Seed walked out of his church, entering a helicopter headed for Fall's Creek. He was accompanied by his new Heralds: Brother Jerome, Brother Nicholas and the newest Faith Seed, Mary.

Seed knew that letting The Deputy and their allies go was too good to be true. Marshal Burke's attempt to arrest him was only the sign for a far worse event.

Nancy had told him that Whitehorse and the others had reported the events of what happened to the County Sheriff's Office before she was dishonorably discharged and incarcerated for collaborating with him. This was all he needed to know, because he knew what was coming for Hope County,

The entirety of the Montana National Guard.

Ever since he lost his leverage against the government, Seed risked having the outside world know about the chaos that was going on as he tried to "save" everyone. He already managed to convert almost everyone in the Resistance and the county into the Project (With help from brainwashing and a massive amount of Bliss) in the time after they left. Brother Jerome, his old friend, proved to be much more charismatic than John, Brother Nick managed to assemble what could amount to Seed's very own air wing of dedicated attack pilots, and Sister Mary, oh Sister Mary...her father would be proud of what she did with all the Bliss Faith had left behind.

"Father..." Sister Mary said as the chopper neared the town.

"We're almost there."

The square and the streets were all filled with devoted, who all cleared out as Brother Nick set the chopper on the grass. Seed, Jerome and Mary stepped out as Nick brought the heli away.

Seed made his way to the stage set up in front of the town hall, decorated with the symbols and flags of Eden's Gate, while laying his hands on devotees who treated it as being held by Jesus himself before parting to let the three through.

As Joseph walked to the podium, the crowd fell silent. He arranged his suit and cleaned his glasses with a handkerchief before speaking.

"Good afternoon, my brothers and sisters."

"We are all gathered here, on this day of our Lord, as part of his plan. Why? Because something is coming. You all felt it, didn't you? We were all creeping toward the edge…and there was a start of a reckoning. That was why my family started The Project. Because we knew that it would happen. _They_ are coming. _They_ will try again to take from us. Take our guns, take our freedom. Take our faith. We shall not let them. We did not let their greed, or their immorality, or their depravity hurt us anymore! There will be no more suffering!"

* * *

Humvees, trucks, APCs and helicopters all headed to Hope County. The Montana National Guard, after weeks of planning and preparation with assistance from Sheriff Whitehorse, were all prepared for a level of combat equal to Syria or Iraq. The troops were outfitted with gas masks to protect from Bliss intoxication and brought along anti-aircraft weaponry. The situation regarding The Project at Eden's Gate had become an international sensation rivaling the ISIS-affiliated Chechnyan rebels' bombing of Moscow, although news agencies were restricted from entering Hope County for their own safety. Many were reminded of the Waco raid with the ATF versus the Branch Davidians. It didn't help that the pictures they could scrounge up of Joseph reminded them too much of David Koresh.

* * *

"The Locusts in our garden… You see, they're coming for me, for us. They're coming again to take me away from you. They're coming again to destroy all that we've built! We all knew this moment would come. We have prepared for it."

"I saw when the Lamb opened the First Seal, and I heard as it were the noise of thunder, one of the four beasts say, come and see…and I saw, and behold it was a white horse…and Hell followed with him. But God did not let them take me."

"You see? I am still here with you. When the First Seal was broken, and when the Collapse had begun, we took what we needed, we preserved what we have, we killed all the evil ones who stood in our way. The harbingers of doom have seen the truth..."

* * *

As Seed spoke, the military convoys broke through the barricades his devotees had erected. Fighting started breaking out as the APCs and the soldiers inside the other vehicles opened fire.

"Remember, men! Our primary objectives are to get Seed and wipe out all resistance!"

* * *

"...when the Lamb opened the seventh seal… there was silence in Heaven… and the seven angels before God were given seven trumpets..."

Several helicopters approached Fall's Creek, causing the crowd to look up at the noise.

"Attention, citizens of Fall's Creek! This is the National Guard! Joseph Seed! You are wanted for multiple charges including terrorism and mass murder! Surrender now!"

Seed continued preaching.

"...and there were noises, thunderings, lightnings, and an earthquake…and I heard a great voice from the temple say to the angels…go your ways…and pour from the vials, the wrath of God upon the Earth..."

A whole squadron of armed crop dusters and seaplanes led by Nick flew out of nowhere over the town and shot down the helicopters.

"FUCK! THEY'VE GOT PLANES! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" one of the pilots screamed into his radio before his chopper started spiraling to the ground.

"This is God's will. This is their punishment. You are all I have left now. You all are my family."

"God is watching us…and He will judge you on what you choose to do in this moment…"

* * *

As the convoys proceeded towards Fall's Creek, the resistance was getting heavier and heavier. They lost a few vehicles due to RPG fire, and the soldiers who were forced to go on foot had to deal with the rabid, Bliss-addicted animals and the "Angels".

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!"

"There! In the forest!"

"Where are they? Where the fuck are they shooting from?"

"RPG! RPG!"

"Jeezus! How did they get all this weaponry?!"

"Technical! Over there!"

"PLANE! PLAAAAANEEE!"

"Fuck! They took out the gunner!"

"Sniper! In the building!"

"Give me some covering fire!"

"It's like Baghdad all over again..."

"MEDIIIIIIIC!"

"That truck's coming back! Where's that AT4?!"

"PUSH! FORWARD!"

* * *

Seed stood on the stage as his followers started fortifying the town.

"...but he will not let them take me."


End file.
